


Lively

by MikiBandy



Series: Rowvember 2019 [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Ballpit, convention fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiBandy/pseuds/MikiBandy
Summary: There is a Saints convention in town and the Boss couldn't be any happier
Series: Rowvember 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533884
Kudos: 2





	Lively

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Rovember "Lively"

“I cannot believe Ultor let this slide through under our noses…” Pierce said out loud in front of a bustling convention center. The first annual SaintsCon is underway in the city where the vicinity was decorated with purple and gold decor, food trucks that are all lined up in one corner and countless Saints fans making their way inside the convention center. A large SaintsCon banner was in the center of the main entrance along with banners of individual Saints members including Pierce, Shaundi, Johnny, Angel, Viola, and even a banner of the Boss. 

Shaundi and Pierce continued to observe the environment that included security guards checking out gun props from Johnny Gat cosplayers and even a group of Genki Girls posing for a photo. The two lieutenants were still a bit astounded by the existence of the convention relating to the Saints, as they didn’t have any word of the event ever happening from Ultor.

“I wonder if anyone will flock to our direction if they see us, not like I mind signing autographs!” 

“I doubt it, I’ve already seen a couple of people dressed as us...Hey have you seen the Boss?” Shaundi asked, the two didn’t hear the blonde walk away or even see her away from their blind sides. Pierce and Shaundi spent a couple of seconds looking for the Boss from the crowd of people surrounding the outside of the convention only to get greeted by lively cheers. 

“THIS IS THE FUCKING BEST THING EVER!!” Cecilia yelled out, she joins her lieutenants with a goody bag in her hand and a big metal cup full of root beer on the other.

The Boss felt a wave of energy from the convention’s vibe before entering the actual building, the two lieutenants were shocked to see this rare side of the blonde who is actually enjoying herself. SaintsCon reminded her of the local comic conventions that she would attend when she was younger.

“I’ll talk to Legal Lee about later, depending if this convention is amazing or a big let down when we head inside.” The Boss said, allowing her lieutenants to enter the building before her as the blonde was checking out all the various costumes and even a Professor Genki beating up a man that appeared to be unwashed. 

The three entered the convention center smoothly and was even escorted to the building by security when they were recognized as the real deal. They were taken in the back before attendees begin to notice that the real Saints were in the building. While being ushered to the secret entrance, a couple of professional cosplayers stumbled across them and offered costumes as disguises. 

“So Boss what are you gonna dress as?”   
  
“I’ll just use these.” The Boss smiled, grabbing the glasses from the trunk as her disguise. By experience when the blonde wore glasses, people from the street don’t bother her out of not recognizing her. 

After wearing disguises, the Saints made their way to the convention halls among the crowd and not a single attendee were suspicious which lead to everyone having a good time at the convention, especially the Boss. Cecilia spent most of the time checking out the activities that included a massive ball pit and a Genki themed inflatable course. Meanwhile, Pierce was talking to staff workers that didn’t believe he was the real deal while Shaundi spent time judging all the merchandise of Saints members being sold in the dealer tables. 

“Ughh gross, what kind of people would buy a Kinzie love pillow?” As Shaundi asked, a big sweaty man with a beard that hid his double chin waddled passed her with a love pillow in each hand. 

“I guess that answered my question, is there anything in this place that is at least, harmless??” The Boss met up with Shaundi smiling holding up a couple of cute plush toys.

“Hey Shaundi, aren’t these the cutest?!” Cecilia asked, she handed over a plush toy of Shaundi to the lieutenant while holding one of herself. Shaundi took a look at the plush and grin, it was a cute plush. She also couldn’t help but smile at how lively the blonde was, who enjoyed the atmosphere. 

For the rest of the day, Cecilia and Shaundi spent time checking out all the events like the costume contest and a Zombie Uprising tournament that the lieutenant joined for fun and almost made it to the semifinals. During so, the blonde noticed how much Shaundi had fun with the tournament and grinned. 

“I almost got him, I didn’t think people were so competitive about a zombie game!”   
  
“Well you did your best, for someone that has a life outside of that game. I’m sure those people trained their lives over video games.” 

“I honestly didn’t think that this would be a fun event, you really seem to enjoy this convention, Boss.” 

“What can I say, I got an interest for these types of events. For most of the time, the people are polite and energetic.” 

Before the Saints left for the day, The Boss and Shaundi were walking around the halls looking for Pierce only to meet him outside eating food truck chicken tenders on his own. The two women chuckled for a bit as they assumed the singer was exhausted after another day of failed pickup lines. Eventually, the Boss decided to endorse the convention as an official event recognized by the Saints-Ultor media company giving the gang more profit.


End file.
